


Свободное падение

by veliri



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Sensory Deprivation, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:06:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3902419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veliri/pseuds/veliri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Только так Мерлин полностью теряет контроль.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Свободное падение

У любого другого мониторы давно бы плыли и множились перед глазами, но не у Мерлина. Многолетний опыт и профессионализм не дают осечек, и координатор всегда и все контролирует, вовремя подсказывая агентам, что делать, страхуя и направляя их.

Когда-то давно он совершил промашку, крошечную оплошность, всего лишь уделил одному агенту больше внимания, чем другому, и они потеряли Бедивера. Нет, он не погиб, но больше не смог быть кингсменом. 

С тех пор Мерлин не ошибается.

— Я вас иногда опасаюсь, знаете ли, — говорил порой Артур, он же Честер Кинг. — Вы, Мерлин, безупречны, и это пугает.

Мерлин лишь поправлял очки и нейтрально улыбался. Он никогда не считал себя идеальным и непогрешимым. Просто он привык всё — и всех — держать под контролем, и только тогда ему спокойно.

Правда, если речь не идет о новой боевой двойке, которая — к несчастью, обоснованно, — считается лучшей.

-х-

— Галахад, уходите! — Мерлин чуть повысил голос.

— Сейчас, я почти взломал, — невозмутимо отозвался Гарри.

— Галахад, уже прибыло подкрепление, и они бегут по главному коридору!

— Вот и отлично, будет не так скучно. Эггзи, мальчик мой, прикроешь? — раздался писк, оповестивший, что у Гарри получилось добыть данные.

— Да чтоб тебя черти в аду драли, — бодро отозвался Эггзи, меняя обойму и продолжая отстреливаться. Гарри цокнул языком.

— Никакого уважения к старшим, Мерлин, тебе не кажется, что мы плохо учим его манерам?

— Я все получил, Гарри, уходите оттуда немедленно! — Мерлин раздраженно дернул рукой, и очередная кружка с кофе полетела на пол.

Третья в этом месяце, спасибо этой парочке с их независимым мышлением и игнорированием прямых приказов.

— Уже уходим, не переживай, — Гарри присоединился к своему протеже, и выстрелов стало в два раза больше. — Мерлин, ты не можешь контролировать абсолютно все, и ты не знал, что защита будет усилена, и времени на подбор пароля потребуется больше. Нам слишком нужны были эти данные.

— Гарри, просто заткнись сейчас, не могу это слушать, — Эггзи тяжело дышал, но, насколько Мерлин мог судить, не был ранен. Никто из них не был. — И дай мне запасную обойму, я уже на нуле.

— Поговорим, когда вернетесь, — хрипло резюмировал Мерлин, ни на миг не отрываясь от мониторов. — Так, они перегруппировываются, у вас есть десять секунд! Вперед по коридору и направо, там дверь, сейчас назову пароль...

— Как скажешь, — выдохнул Эггзи и первым сорвался с места. Галахад устремился за ним.

-х-

У них пока нет Артура, у Эггзи нет кодового имени, ведь вакантных мест не было, и в целом Кингсмен сейчас довольно потрепанная контора. Зато преступники, террористы, кровавые диктаторы и прочие криминальные элементы по всему миру оживились. Мерлин подозревал, что это остаточный эффект действия сим-карт Валентайна. Уже почти год прошел, а уровень насилия в мире был стабильно выше, чем в предыдущее десятилетие. Мерлина это, конечно, напрягало, по большей части из-за необходимости ликвидировать все, с чем не справлялись спецслужбы ведущих стран. Особенно если учесть, как много первых лиц в прямом смысле потеряли головы. 

Так что Мерлин много работал и мало спал, зато кофе пил литрами. Ему не привыкать было координировать всех агентов разом, но теперь пришлось к тому же взять на себя полную ответственность за принятие решений. Это разом расширило его и так немаленькую зону ответственности.

Единственными людьми, которые могли заставить Мерлина покинуть пост хотя бы ненадолго и принять дома ванну, а не душ в раздевалке тренировочного зала, были Гарри и Эггзи. Особенно последний. Если Гарри, по своему обыкновению, действовал путем уговоров и угроз, манипуляций и шантажа, то Эггзи по жизни предпочитал простое и эффективное физическое воздействие, выражавшееся в формуле «через плечо и в пещеру». 

Нет, на самом деле он, конечно, ни разу не реализовал свои угрозы, но его намерения были слишком красноречивы, так что Мерлин, который был выше на добрых три с половиной дюйма, крепче и не в пример опытнее, только закатывал глаза и позволял отвезти себя домой.

Поправка: обычно они ехали не в его съемную квартиру, уютную, но небольшую, а в просторный и знакомый дом Гарри. И каждый раз Мерлин думал, как ему удалось заполучить в любовники двух самых неконтролируемых существ в мире. И ладно Гарри, их связь длилась уже пару десятилетий, но Эггзи?..

Впрочем, когда они втроем оказывались в одной постели, эти мысли Мерлина благополучно покидали, их заменяли другие, куда более приятные. Но даже там Мерлин обычно держал все под контролем, и это мешало окончательно расслабиться, но зато было привычным и комфортным для него состоянием — проследить, чтобы все были при деле, и никто при этом не ушел обиженным. 

И, на самом деле, его все устраивало.

-х-

— Итак, — Мерлин прохаживался по координаторской, заложив руки за спину. Эггзи и Гарри стояли плечом к плечу и всеми силами старались изобразить раскаяние. У Гарри получалось лучше, все-таки многолетний опыт давал о себе знать. К чести Эггзи, он тоже делал успехи.

Мерлин медленно вдохнул и так же медленно выдохнул. Нет, дело было не в том, что он не мог отчитывать людей, с которыми имел интимную близость — разделять личное и рабочее каждый из них умел прекрасно. Но вот найти слова, чтобы до этих двоих, наконец, дошло, было куда проблематичнее.

— Координатор — это тот, кто видит всю картинку целиком, — начал Мерлин издалека. — Он обладает необходимым объемом сведений, чтобы принимать верные решения. Помимо этого, он отвечает за жизнь каждого агента. Вот почему важно, чтобы эти агенты слушались беспрекословно и не считали себя умнее и прозорливее. Так что у меня один вопрос: какого хуя, джентльмены? — последнее прозвучало без изменения интонаций — тихо и скорбно.

Эггзи шевельнулся и открыл было рот, но Гарри ткнул его локтем в бок.

— Мерлин, — обманчиво-ласково обратился он. — У нас на данный момент максимальная успешность в миссиях при минимальных издержках.

— И ты сам говорил, что агент должен доверять своей интуиции! — все-таки встрял Эггзи.

— Все, я понял. С глаз моих долой, оба! — Мерлин устало опустился в кресло и потер виски подушечками пальцев.

— Ну уж нет, — раздался над ухом отвратительно-бодрый голос Эггзи. — Не подскажешь, кто из нас последние восемьдесят два часа провел в этом кресле — за редким исключением?

— И это исключение — походы за кофе, — подхватил Гарри, и Мерлин посмотрел на него, как на предателя. — В самом деле, друг мой, — голос Гарри был мягким, как чертова сладкая вата. — Тебе нужен отдых, иначе ты не сможешь выполнять свои обязанности. Персиваль подменит тебя.

— И тебе, чувак, нужно расслабиться! — твердо добавил Эггзи. И почему-то бросил на Гарри странный взгляд.

Мерлин, поразмыслив, склонен был с ними согласиться. Его реакции ощутимо замедлились, приятие решений требовало на пару секунд больше времени, а затекшие мышцы шеи и плеч умоляли о горячем душе. И, сказать по правде, от кофе уже тошнило. Мерлин выбрался из кресла, и Эггзи издал победный клич. Гарри бросил на него укоризненный взгляд, на что получил лишь широкую и довольную улыбку.

«И это моя жизнь», — подумал Мерлин. С самого его удивившей теплотой.

-х-

Они по обыкновению приехали в дом Гарри, Эггзи быстро налил всем виски на два пальца, а потом Мерлина ненавязчиво спровадили в душ. Он не возражал — легко концентрироваться на работе, сидя на жестком стуле и глядя в мониторы, и гораздо сложнее — расположившись в мягком кресле в полутемной гостиной, освещаемой лишь отблесками камина. Рабочий настрой покинул его, стоило переступить порог, и сейчас хотелось расслабиться и, чего уж там, сбросить накопившееся напряжение. В самом деле, не в скраббл же они приехали играть.

Горячая вода приятно хлынула на закаменевшие плечи, Мерлин подставлялся тугим струям, прикрыв глаза от удовольствия. Ему казалось, что в сливное отверстие утекает не только вода, но и стресс последних дней. Восхитительное ощущение. 

Обычно прекрасно ориентирующийся во времени, сейчас Мерлин позволил себе не задумываться, так что понятия не имел, как долго пробыл в ванной. Он тщательно вытерся и накинул любимый мягкий халат — одна из немногих его личных вещей в доме Гарри, появившаяся за все эти годы. 

В спальне царило оживление. Мерлин замер на пороге, прислонившись к косяку, и наблюдал за тем, как Гарри и Эггзи о чем-то вполголоса переговариваются. Судя по виду, они спорили, что не мешало им в то же время избавляться от одежды.

— Так и будешь стоять или все-таки присоединишься? — наконец позвал Гарри с улыбкой. Понятно, что все это время Мерлин не оставался незамеченным, ему намеренно дали понять, что затевают что-то.

— Пожалуй, приму ваше любезное предложение, — Мерлин двинулся к просторной и уже расстеленной кровати. 

Эггзи прыснул в ответ на эту нарочитую церемонность и стащил с себя джинсы вместе с бельем, ногами отшвырнул куда-то в угол, игнорируя красноречивый взгляд Гарри, а потом вполне серьезно посмотрел на Мерлина и спросил:

— Ты же нам доверяешь, чувак?

Мерлин без колебания кивнул. И тут же почувствовал, как Гарри мягко ведет ладонями по его плечам, аккуратно стягивая и так полураспахнутый халат.

— Тогда тебе понравится то, что мы для тебя приготовили, — на глаза вдруг легла мягкая полоска темной ткани, и руки Гарри умело завязали узел. — Прости, посвящать тебя в детали не будем, иначе весь смысл потеряется.

Мерлин коротко выдохнул, лишившись зрения. Он уже проделывал подобное в постели, зрительная депривация позволяла полнее исследовать весь спектр собственных ощущений, но в последний раз это было слишком давно, и Мерлин совершенно отвык от подобной беспомощности. В конце концов, глаза были одни из главных его инструментов.

— Спокойно, — теплое дыхание коснулось губ, на секунду опередив поцелуй. Эггзи придвинулся ближе, и Мерлин почувствовал вторую пару рук на своем уже полностью обнаженном теле.

А потом его довольно резко опрокинули на спину, и Мерлин, даже несколько дезориентированный, среагировал мгновенно, дернулся, но против слаженных действий двух сработавшихся агентов оказался бессилен. Его запястья оказались заведены вверх и привязаны к спинке кровати — не туго, но достаточно крепко.

— Не хотелось бы привязывать тебе ноги, это ограничит подвижность, так что давай обойдемся без сюрпризов, — голос Гарри звучал чуть хрипло — ему очень нравилось происходящее. Мерлин сделал глубокий вдох, успокаивая беснующиеся инстинкты, и постарался расслабиться.

— Иногда полезно побыть в ситуации, когда ты нихрена не контролируешь, — Эггзи, кажется, улыбался. — Доверься нам.

«Можно подумать, у меня есть выход», — хотелось съязвить Мерлину, и вдруг он понял, что так и есть. В заданных условиях он мог только подчиниться и довериться. От осознания по коже пробежал холодок, и Мерлин неосознанно дернул руками. Тут же чьи-то губы прижались к его запястьям, одна ладонь теплой тяжестью легла на грудь, другая скользнула по бедру, его рот был атакован жадным и настойчивым поцелуем.

И дальше были только прикосновения, ласки и поцелуи.

И Гарри, и Эггзи молчали, так что Мерлин мог только догадываться, кто целует его, а кто дразняще обводит подушечками пальцев чувствительные соски, кто поглаживает внутреннюю поверхность бедра, нарочито игнорируя стремительно твердеющий член, а кто прикусывает кожу на шее, слизывая участившийся пульс. И Мерлин не только не знал, кто именно и как его касается, но и понятия не имел, что будет дальше, никак не мог повлиять на происходящее.

Он полностью утратил контроль над ситуацией. 

И как только он это осознал и принял, вдруг стало легче. Мерлин перестал мучительно всматриваться в темноту под повязкой, стараясь различить хоть что-то, перестал сжиматься в ожидании, какой частью тела ощутит следующее прикосновение. Он позволил себе просто чувствовать — и был вознагражден с лихвой.

— Сразу бы так, — шепнул Гарри, коснувшись теплыми губами ушной раковины, и это простое действие вдруг заставило выгнуться, словно кто-то без предупреждения вывернул на максимум регулятор его чувствительности.

А потом кто-то шире развел его ноги, и скользкие пальцы мягко погладили вход, лаская и расслабляя. Мерлин позволил, открылся, впуская в себя один, охотно ответил на последовавший поцелуй. Он уже был возбужден и был бы не прочь, если бы кто-нибудь коснулся его члена, а лучше не просто коснулся, а обхватил уверенной ладонью и с силой провел по стволу, резко и грубовато. От одной мысли Мерлин почувствовал, как мелко подрагивают бедра, но не произнес ни слова — по правилам игры он получал только то, что решали дать ему любовники, и просить было бессмысленно.

В него входили уже два пальца, и это была в куда большей степени медленная и вдумчивая ласка, чем подготовка. Мучительная неторопливость лишь отчасти компенсировалась удовольствием от умелых массирующих движений. Тот, кто растягивал Мерлина сейчас, явно испытывал наслаждение от процесса, проникал внутрь ритмично, иногда сгибая пальцы или ножницами разводя их в стороны.

Эти двое превосходно знали его тело — у Гарри было много лет для изучения, Эггзи же просто все схватывал на лету. Им не стоило труда довольно быстро подвести Мерлина к самому краю, так и не прикоснувшись к члену. Мерлин подумал, что здесь Гарри бы с похабной улыбкой пошутил, что настоящий джентльмен должен знать множество способов доставить другому джентльмену удовольствие, кроме самых очевидных. За этой мыслью последовала цепочка других, Мерлин отвлекся, и этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы приближающийся оргазм немного откатился назад.

А потом его член оказался у кого-то во рту, и Мерлин рвано выдохнул, бессильно сжимая и разжимая пальцы зафиксированных рук, пятками елозя по простыням. Ему до дрожи хотелось сорвать повязку, увидеть, как чужие губы плотно обхватывают головку и лениво двигаются дальше, точно так же медленно и неспешно, как и трахающие его пальцы. Невыносимое сочетание. До одури хотелось вколачиваться в горячий рот быстрее и быстрее, тянуть за волосы в грубоватой ласке, видеть шальные от возбуждения глаза. Но у Мерлина были только тактильные ощущения, и он не мог сказать, что этого мало. Непрекращающееся ритмичное скольжение уже трех пальцев, губы и язык, чуть шершавая ладонь, волны удовольствия по позвоночнику, поцелуи, поцелуи, быстрые и лихорадочные, легкие и оставляющие следы, нежные и чувственные...

Еще немного, и Мерлин кончил был, до предела наэлектризованный скопившимся напряжением и умелыми ласками, но чьи-то безжалостно ловкие пальцы сжали его член, вырывая короткий разочарованный стон. Кто-то тихо засмеялся — кажется, Эггзи. Гарри произнес «не сейчас» и коротко поцеловал в висок. Мерлин чуть не зарычал — были бы у него свободными руки, он бы уже давно трахнул любого из них, быстро и жестко, заставив захлебнуться собственными стонами. Он дернулся раз, другой, но руки по-прежнему были надежно связаны.

Негодование Мерлина усилилось, когда сначала исчезли пальцы, а потом с непередаваемо пошлым звуком его член выпустили изо рта. Рядом отчетливо завозились, и Гарри отрывисто попросил:

— Переверни его, Эггзи! 

На бедра тут же легли ладони, вынуждая сперва перекатиться на бок, а потом, повинуясь второй паре рук, Мерлин оказался верхом на Гарри. Их возбужденные члены потерлись друг о друга, и Мерлин услышал тихий, но отчетливый стон. Ему не нужно было видеть — он слишком хорошо представлял, как сейчас выглядит Гарри: огромные зрачки, влажная от пота челка лезет в глаза, нижняя губа закушена.

— Он так долго не продержится — поза неудобная, — предупредил Эггзи. Мерлин знал, что тот прав — его руки все еще были привязаны к спинке кровати, и держать их приходилось отчасти на весу, хотя когда кто-то поправил крепление, стало удобнее. 

— Долго и не понадобится, — рука легла на шею, склоняя голову ниже, и Гарри поцеловал его так, словно хотел заставить кончить только от поцелуя. 

— Самодовольные засранцы, — пробормотал Мерлин, переводя дух.

— Он наконец-то подал голос, — оживился Эггзи, до того поглаживавший его спину и губами прослеживавший линию позвоночника. — Думаю, это заслуживает поощрения.

— Безусловно, — согласился Гарри и в следующий миг обхватил член Мерлина, направив его в себя. 

Учитывая, как долго и старательно его растягивали, Мерлин не сомневался, что эти два ублюдка выебут его по очереди или вдвоем. Это был весьма привлекательный и уже ранее испробованный вариант. Но того, что Гарри подготовил себя для него, Мерлин не ожидал. С губ его сорвался стон, он подался вперед, желая войти еще глубже, сразу сорваться на сумасшедший темп, который нравился им обоим, но Эггзи придержал его за бедра, не давая двигаться.

— Твою ж мать, — просипел Мерлин. 

Эггзи склонился, чтобы поцеловать его, а потом раздвинул ягодицы и медленно вошел. 

— Твою ж мать! — повторил Мерлин, почти выкрикнул, не уверенный, то ли рваться вперед, то ли податься назад, распятый между двумя горячими телами, не имеющий возможности двигаться так, как хотелось.

А потом Гарри и Эггзи начали двигаться сами. Мерлин пытался, но не мог задать собственный ритм, зато они действовали на удивление слаженно, не сбиваясь, с каждым толчком выбивая из Мерлина короткие тихие стоны. Он чувствовал, как Гарри подмахивает и насаживается до конца, как Эггзи полностью выходит, чтобы затем резко вогнать член по самые яйца. Вот сейчас время медлительности и раззадоривания прошло, они будто вышли на финишную прямую, все трое, и теперь наращивали и наращивали скорость. 

Мерлин не помнил, в какой момент его руки оказались свободны, и он уперся ими по обе стороны от головы Гарри — так оказалось гораздо удобнее склоняться для торопливых, беспорядочных, неловких поцелуев. Точно так же он не заметил исчезновение повязки, потому что продолжал жмуриться, захваченный ощущениями. Он вообще ни о чем не думал, и пустота в голове казалась благословенной, а все обязательства — призрачными, чем-то отдаленным, что наступит нескоро. И это состояние было новым, неизведанным, а потому пугало и пьянило одновременно.

Мерлину казалось, что ласкающих его рук как минимум с десяток, потому что касаний было оглушительно много, каждое нервное окончание перегружено, каждое новое движение посылало волну жара по всему телу. Он чувствовал, как крепко сжимают его мышцы Гарри, как Эггзи умело вновь и вновь проходится членом по простате, как эти действия вплетаются одно в другое, дополняют друг друга, закручиваются вихрем сумасшедшего удовольствия.

Если бы Мерлин мог связно мыслить, он бы пришел к выводу, что в данный момент сам себе не принадлежал. Он был послушным манекеном, податливой глиной на столе скульптора, музыкальным инструментом в руках настройщика — кем угодно, но не самим собой. И это по-своему заводило — принимать ласки, получать удовольствие, кончить тогда, когда оба его партнера ему позволят.

И словно отвечая его мыслям, Эггзи вдруг вошел до конца, замер, прижался грудью к спине, прихватил губами ушную раковину, шепнул:

— Агент Мерлин, приказываю вам не двигаться.

Гарри под ним тоже застыл, его пальцы ощутимо впились в бедра, принуждая и Мерлина к неподвижности. Чувствуя, как в теле зарождается дрожь, как мелко трясутся и не держат больше руки, Мерлин бессвязно пробормотал несколько витиеватых ругательств. Гарри коротко засмеялся — ну да, он все время подтрунивал, что в такие моменты у Мерлина прорезается невозможный шотландский акцент...

— А теперь приготовьтесь, агент, и действуйте так быстро, как сможете, — выдохнул Эггзи в самое ухо, и дальше все было слишком смазано. 

Они оба — и Гарри, и Эггзи — начали двигаться с какой-то сумасшедшей скоростью, словно бы начисто позабыв про синхронность, в буквальном смысле вытрахивая из Мерлина остатки разума, самообладания и связи с реальностью. И Мерлин поддался, позволил, полностью подчинился чужой воле. 

Это действительно был один из самых ярких оргазмов за всю его жизнь, и Мерлин полностью потерялся в ощущениях, оглушенный нахлынувшим удовольствием, расплавленный, дезориентированный. Полностью расслабленный и удовлетворенный.

Когда он немного пришел в себя, то обнаружил, что лежит между Эггзи и Гарри. Оба сияли довольными улыбками, но Мерлин не мог вспомнить, когда они кончили, и это его встревожило — он привык видеть, что у партнера (в данном случае — у обоих партнеров) наступила разрядка. Более того, он привык быть ее причиной.

Видимо, что-то отразилось на его лице, потому что Эггзи засмеялся и, прежде чем поцеловать, ласково предложил:

— Перестань ебать себе мозг.

Предложение было здравое, даже если после всего, что произошло, Мерлин не очень готов был воспринимать новые приказы. Но его обычный всё и вся контролирующий модус еще не вернулся, так что Мерлин просто звонко хлопнул Эггзи по бедру, вызвав изумленное «оххх».

— Я бы добавил, — пробормотал Гарри, зевая. — Все-таки мы действительно плохо его воспитываем. Никаких манер.

Эггзи заворчал, явно возмущаясь и оспаривая последнюю реплику. Мерлин улыбнулся и закрыл глаза. Сон одолевал его, и было глупо этому противиться. Не будь он таким обессиленным, обязательно воспользовался бы тем, что с обеих сторон был зажат горячими телами. А так... Мерлину просто было спокойно, и впервые он не чувствовал, что должен что-то держать под неусыпным контролем.

-х-

Утро выдалось на редкость солнечным, каким-то не характерно для Лондона уютным. Или просто Мерлин был спокойным, расслабленным и как следует отдохнувшим. Даже то, что на завтрак он вместо привычной чашки кофе получил от Гарри некрепкий, но ароматный чай, не испортило настроения.

— Эггзи еще спит, — проинформировал Мерлин, устраиваясь на своем любимом месте за обеденным столом. 

— Бедный мальчик, мы его заездили, — с непередаваемым сарказмом отозвался Гарри, поставив две тарелки с яичницей, беконом и тостами.

Мерлин хмыкнул и принялся за еду, однако следующие слова заставили его поперхнуться.

— Как считаешь, у Эггзи есть талант координатора? — Гарри выглядел так, будто вел светскую беседу о погоде на приеме у Королевы. — Вчера ночью он...

— Нет. Просто нет, Галахад! — Мерлина прошиб холодный пот при мысли об Эггзи, зависающем перед его мониторами. — Если кто и предназначен для оперативной работы, так это он.

— А что насчет других? — тут же поинтересовался Гарри, глядя внимательно и цепко. 

— У Персиваля есть навыки, но нет призвания. У Ланселота, напротив, есть призвание, но нет навыков...

— Отлично, — перебил Гарри, безмятежно улыбаясь. — Подготовишь Роксану, станет твоей преемницей. И не смотри на меня так, это не испортит мне аппетит, ты же знаешь. Ты не можешь тащить на себе эту неподъемную ношу, пришла пора навести порядок.

Мерлин открыл было рот, готовый возразить, заявить, что не готов вести такие разговоры за завтраком, но Гарри сделал короткий жест рукой, показывая, что не закончил, и Мерлин решил дослушать.

— В последнее время жизнь стремительно меняется, предыдущий глава Кингсмен был сноб и не реагировал на последние веяния. Возможно, пришла пора это исправить? Ты не хуже меня знаешь легенды, в них Мерлин всегда был мудрым наставником, а технологии — это современное волшебство. Ты можешь возглавить Кингсмен, сохранив имя. А Эггзи... Он в какой-то своей странной манере вытянул меч из камня и спас мир. Ему бы пошло кодовое имя «Артур». Он молод и полон энтузиазма, и кто знает, как он изменит историю.

Гарри, закончив тираду, как ни в чем не бывало взялся за приборы и приступил к завтраку. Заметив, что Мерлин вцепился в вилку как в древко копья, он миролюбиво предложил:

— Не отвечай сейчас, просто... подумай, хорошо?

И Мерлин кивнул, потому что это было его основное призвание — думать и принимать решения.

Когда некоторое время спустя в столовой появился Эггзи, сонный и взъерошенный, Мерлин какое-то время глядел, как бьющие в окно солнечные лучи путаются в его волосах, а потом негромко усмехнулся:

— Думаю, ты прав, Гарри. Новое имя ему пойдет.

-fin-


End file.
